The 'Soul Link' Challenge
by Kriegmarine
Summary: A challenge idea for anyone willing to take it; Not a story in itself. More info for the challenge inside.


**The 'Soul Link' Challenge**

* * *

**While reading some of the Claymore fics here on FF, I thought about what had already happened in canon and an interesting idea made itself known.**

**The 'Soul Link' Ability exhibited in canon is an interesting (and very powerful) ability that allows for a claymore to awaken and subsequently return to their previous state by essentially merging their soul with another claymore and intrusting it to the 'anchor' warrior. It needs certain requirements met in order for it to have a chance to work. The requirements include, but are not limited to:**

1. The two warriors that are going to be used for the Soul Link must have flesh from the same Yoma implanted into them.

2. The two warriors must have a strong bond with each other (such as family members).

3. Both warriors must have exceptional mental fortitude. This can be trained over time.

**There may possibly be more requirements, but these are the essential three (as far as I know). My challenge to the authors of FF is this:**

While tinkering with his pet project, rebuilding and ultimately revival of three former No.1s, Dae is informed of a girl soon to be implanted with the flesh and blood of the recently-fallen warrior, Teresa of the Faint Smile. He is immediately interested and asks to meet the child. On he and his guide's way to the room holding the girl, further inquiry reveals that Teresa's head is to be used in the operation; An opportunity presents itself.

Upon entering the room holding the child, he questions the girl's connection to the former warrior. Once he learns of their mother/daughter bond, he assumes direct control (Harbinger!) of her surgery under the basis of a new experiment that would essentially house two bonded minds within one body and, ultimately, take the experimental 'Soul Link' technique to a whole new level. (example start)

**Now before we start blowing this story out of the water with ridicule and hate, here are my reasons why it could be possible:**

1. These two characters hold an incredibly close bond; Like a mother and her child.

2. Clare and Teresa essentially share the flesh and blood of the same Yoma, seeing as Clare had the former-No. 1's flesh implanted into her; Specifically tissue from her severed head (possibly brain?).

3. Both Clare and Teresa have great mental strength.

4. Dae resurrected formerly-dead No.1s Hysteria, Cassandra, and Roxanne; All three came out of the operation with only a few minor to major issues (possibly due to how they live, how long they had been dead, or how they died?). All three still awakened, but it shows that it is possible to bring a warrior back to life.

5. Some scenes, such as those shown during the start of the so-called 'Mantis Being' hunt (specifically chapter 26, pages 154-156 as found on the website Unixmanga) hints at the subtle possibility of Teresa being alive (in a sense) and trying to impart her fighting style unto Clare. This is, of course, simply speculation.

6. As shown in canon, awakened warriors under the effects of 'Soul Link' will not purposely lash-out at whomever they are linked with (Rafaela's scarring was done by a fluke accident during Luciela's rampage/escape). Teresa should be safe from Clare's awakened body.

7. May not have to destroy the linked warriors' personalities if Luciela is any indication. Could also simply be an effect of her awakening.

**The major points that I would see as meeting this challenge are as listed; This is not to say that you must follow these guidelines:**

1. Story doesn't have to follow canon events after Clare becomes a claymore; All events before hand must remain as close to canon as possible (the fact that the 'new' Abyssals were resurrected using the severed arm of Priscilla can be ignored. Alternatively, an AU explanation could be that a claymore's enduring mental activities (due to their half-Yoma physiology) after beheading can allow for revival if their head was reattached/implanted fast enough).

2. Clare can utilize 'Soul Link' with an implanted Teresa.

3. Clare is in regular contact with the implanted Teresa (can be communicated through words or, more likely, through thoughts).

4. Clare can have any personality within reason.

5. Awakened/claymore Clare can have any look or abilities, just be sure to make it relate to her character/history in some fashion (would prefer if she didn't look like the Clare/Teresa statue when she awakens, but I'm still open to it)

6. Due to his part in bringing Teresa and Clare back together, Clare reveres Dae as a hero of sorts. As such, she takes offense at anyone that speaks ill of the twisted scientist.

7. Due to Clare/Teresa's physically-hardwired connection, the stresses induced by 'Soul Link' are reduced.

8. Clare can be any rank, though among the top five would be more likely.

9. Clare's handler can be any character, even OC (Rubel is still likely the best character to fill this role).

10. OC characters are allowed. Any OC handler must remain fairly apathetic, possibly even cold and cruel, in their speech and actions (Sasori-esque handler?).

11. OC techniques are allowed. No Naruto-esque abilities (fireballs everywhere). Keep them within the realm of canon (e.i. manga) Claymore possibilities. If needed, I can help with technique construction.

**Anyways, If anyone has a question, PM me or leave a review. I'll try to answer questions and make a list of authors writing response stories so future viewers can look those fics up.**

**Sorry for all of the (damned) parentheses!**

**KM**


End file.
